venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Escape to the House of Mummies Part II
"Escape to the House of Mummies Part II" is an episode of the animated television series The Venture Bros., the fourth episode of the second season. While Brock and the boys are trapped in a confusing time-traveling adventure, Dr. Venture makes a science vs. magic bet with Dr. Orpheus. Storyline Previously on "The Venture Bros." ... the team found themselves involved in a convoluted time travel epic involving an Egyptian cult of Osiris, and major historical figures Dr. Sigmund Freud, and Caligula, with plenty of various adventure and action cliches abound. The team are now trapped in a room deep within a pyramid, apparently in the present day. The only possible exit is through the head of a jackal sculpture sticking out of the wall, but Dean's shoulders are too broad for him to squeeze through. Exasperated, Dr. Venture heaps derision on his sons' shortcomings as boy adventurers, and goes to scoot through himself. However, he is stopped when spikes emerge from the walls, which start to close in. The team is out of ideas, until Hank suggests they call Dr. Orpheus for help, and Brock backs him up. Reluctantly, a fuming Dr. Venture makes the call, and reaches Orpheus as he's raking leaves in the yard (with magic). Venture explains the situation, and Orpheus urges Dean to imagine Triana naked and kissing him and even using tongue. Dean has no problem doing so, and this allows Orpheus to locate them, whereupon he uses magic to shut off the death trap. Dr. Venture then crawls through the jackal's head to get help. Dr. Venture flies the X-1 back to the Venture Compound (damaging the statue out front when he hurriedly lands), and rummages through his laboratory for the equipment he'll need to rescue his sons and Brock. Orpheus finds him, and they get into another debate on the relative merits of science vs. magic. They decide to settle it with a bet -- whoever can shrink themselves the most, wins. They agree to meet back in the lab the next day to hold their contest. As he's leaving, Orpheus reminds Venture he sold Jonas Sr.'s shrink ray to Pete White and Master Billy Quizboy at the tag sale. This unsettles Venture. Brock and the boys are able to escape the death trap on their own however, and begin their own series of confusing adventures -- apparently trying to escape from or foil the cult, or correct the flow of time, or get back home, or something. At any rate, Dean gets his head removed but is still alive and able to talk, Hank adopts a pet mummy, and Brock puts Edgar Allan Poe in a headlock. In need of his father's shrink ray, Dr. Venture breaks into White's and Quizboy's mobile home and trashes the place. But the owners come home and catch him in the act, and after they get over their anger at him, it is revealed that Pete White has disassembled the shrink ray because a) he couldn't get it to work, and therefore b) figured there must be like a treasure map inside. The ray is now a collection of loose parts in a small paper bag. Meanwhile, Triana goes into her room to find Orpheus standing in front of the closet from which unearthly light pours out. Stunned and upset, Triana chews him out for not telling him her closet actually was a portal to Hell (a necropolis, as Orpheus phrases it), and explains that her irrational fear of the closet is why she always wears the same outfit. Orpheus just thought it was a stage, and that teenagers did that normally, like Archie and Jughead. Seeing that she isn't going to just let this slide, Orpheus casts a sleep spell on her and erases her memory. "Meanwhile," if that has any meaning, Brock and the boys have used the time machine to go back in time ... to the previous morning. As a result, they witness their own capture by the Osiris cult. In the otherworldly necropolis beyond Triana's closet, Dr. Orpheus approaches the throne of his master. Sitting on the throne however, is a three-headed dog which snarls at Orpheus, until Dr. O. zaps it in the nose with a lightning bolt. The dog then bitterly complains about that to Orpheus in his master's voice, revealing itself to be Orpheus's teacher in animal form. They begin a long discussion about why Orpheus is so uptight and friendless, while the master sorceror simultaneously licks his own crotch with one of his heads. Quotes *'Dr. Venture': Dean, stop riding the 'perfect man'. Trivia *The title and opening bit not only serve as an introduction to the episode, but a mockery on various two-part episodes seen in television series by implying an imaginary, unseen part one. Speculation prior to the episode's airing was rampant as to how the episode had been titled 'part II'. *We now have a possible explanation for how Triana has not shown any sort of amazement or concern over the boys being cloned back to life in "Powerless in the Face of Death", if Dr. Orpheus is not above wiping her mind of certain problems. Goofs Escape to the House of Mummies Part II